Mode d'emploi pour laver un chapeau au Moyen-Age
by Lacey Oke
Summary: Le choixpeau magique a passé de très mauvaises vacances d'été, tout ça à cause d'un misérable petit sorcier roux aux airs supérieurs. Il a du être rapiécé pour la première fois par un vulgaire elfe de maison. Qu'est ce qu'il peut détester Merlin ! Mais il compte bien se venger.


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Me voilà de retour avec une toute nouvelle histoire, mais simplement d'un OS. Il a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge "Les vacances de Poudlard' organisé par la page fb les prompts de Poudlard. Nous devions écrire les vacances d'été d'un des personnages de hp. J'ai donc choisi le choixpeau magique comme vous avez pu le deviner !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est la première fois que je m'essaie au genre humoristique._

 _Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bonne comme mauvaise, c'est grâce à ça qu'on s'améliore et ça fait toujours chaud au coeur d'avoir des retours :)_

 _Voilà voilà, à la prochaine !_

 _Lacey Oke_

* * *

 **Mode d'emploi pour laver un chapeau au Moyen-Age**

Sa peau de velours, d'un noir de jais, comparable au plus beau bois d'ébène, semblable à la noirceur de la profondeur des ténèbres, digne des plus beaux fonds marins accessibles à quelques créatures privilégiées, invitant n'importe quelle bouche gourmande à planter ses dents dans ses effluves chocolat, avait l'habitude de briller de splendeur sous quelques rayons de soleil, d'éclater de mille feux sous le zénith de midi. Ses poils, courts et particulièrement nombreux, serrés et réguliers, sauvages et indomptables, procurant un toucher incomparable, similaires aux plus douces soies des milles et une nuit, avaient jadis recouvert la totalité de son corps mais étaient maintenant ternis par cette deuxième peau râpeuse suite à un misérable accident. On avait tenté de la dissimuler et de l'embellir derrière des motifs ridicules aux couleurs affreusement criardes.

Des joyaux, trouvés dans les plus belles mines du monde, lui faisaient offices d'yeux. Ils vous scrutaient dans l'obscurité, pouvaient voir au plus profond de votre de votre âme sans que vous ne vous en doutiez, sans que vous-même vous ne l'ayez remarqué. Et pour finir, sa bouche, une ouverture élégante aux lèvres fines, d'où pouvait sortir la plus mélodieuse de voix, un son qui pouvait vous ensorceler aux premières notes de musique. Qu'il était beau et élégant ! Avant… Pendant presque deux cents ans, il avait parvenu à maintenir cette impressionnante prestance.

Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire déjà ? Probablement parce qu'il n'avait ni de jambes ni de bras. Cette particularité qui le rendait unique et dont il était habituellement si fier avait pour mauvais point d'être gênante dans certaines situations. Surtout quand un petit garçon mal élevé et imprudent s'aventurait dans sa résidence.

Le choixpeau fulmina en s'observant dans le miroir, se remémorant avec amertume sa prestigieuse ancienne apparence. Comment pouvait-il espérer séduire des choixpettes dorénavant ? En deux siècles d'existence, il en avait vu défiler des élèves et des garnements, mais jamais un comme lui. Saleté de Merlin ! Lui et sa petite tête rousse aux airs supérieurs et moqueurs. Ses petits yeux brillants de malice et d'idiotie profonde avaient pour don d'irriter le couvre-chef au plus haut point.

De toute façon, que faisait-il dans le bureau directorial, au beau milieu des vacances d'été ? Personne, à part quelques professeurs, n'aurait dû être présent dans le château ! Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ce petit monstre était le fils du directeur. D'ailleurs, où était-il celui-là ? Jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Le choixpeau ne pouvait pas bouger, n'avait aucun pouvoir magique excepté la légelimencie, mais il se vengerait de cette intrusion qui venait troubler sa quiétude estivale. Il avait déjà une idée… Dans quelques semaines, son plan diabolique serait accompli.

« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… », ricana-t-il.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis. Merlin avait fêté son onzième anniversaire mais le directeur et sa femme avait dû s'absenter pour le Congrès International Annuel des Ecoles de Magie (plus particulièrement connu sous le nom de CIAEM). D'ordinaire, le Choixpeau y était amené mais à cause du malencontreux accident qu'il avait provoqué l'année précédente à Castelobruxo, il était désormais exclu de toutes les réunions administratives, quelles qu'elles soient.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer les Caipora sous peine de les voir littéralement exploser et semer le bazar à travers l'assemblée ? Toujours était-il que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait alors assuré qu'il ne quitterait jamais plus le bureau, excepté lors des cérémonies de répartition. Le choixpeau avait espéré qu'il eut oublié sa décision, mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Et c'était avec amertume qu'il avait regardé son tortionnaire quitter le château pour se rendre à l'école de sorcellerie japonaise Mahoutokoro. Le vieux chapeau aurait tellement aimé y retourner ! C'était son école magique préférée, excepté Poudlard bien évidemment. Il aimait tellement voir les tables remplies de mets tous plus délicats les uns que les autres, aux couleurs magnifiques et aux effluves enivrantes. Les japonais étaient beaucoup plus doués que les écossais au niveau gastronomique, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et leurs elfes étaient également beaucoup mieux élevés. L'accessoire l'avait toujours pensé, et maintenant il ne pouvait que le confirmer et le crier haut et fort _« A bas Merlin, et à bas les elfes ! »_

C'était le jour du départ du directeur que Merlin s'était introduit dans le bureau directorial et s'était mis en quête de toucher et casser tout ce qui se trouver sur son passage. Les mains pleines de suçacides, il en fourrait par moment un dans sa bouche et le sucer, les lèvres pendantes, sans faire attention où coulaient ses filets de salive. Et bien évidemment, le choixpeau en reçut un en pleine face. Il s'était mis à crier de tout son être, l'acidité du bonbon lui brûlant le tissu. Paniqué, le petit garçon avait fait ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire en tant que sorcier inexpérimenté : il avait sorti sa baguette. Et bien évidemment, au lieu d'un aguamenti bien placé, un filet de flamme s'était échappé du bout de bois et avait frappé de plein fouet le pauvre chapeau qui s'était retrouvé brûlé au troisième degré. C'était un elfe de maison, entendant tout le grabuge provoqué par Merlin, qui avait transplané et sauvé le couvre-chef d'une mort certaine. Puis, pour le réparer, il l'avait rapiécé avec le seul bout de tissu qu'il avait sous la main : du coton 100% naturel aux motifs fleuris particulièrement affreux. (Mais attention ! Sans arome ni colorant artificiel, et issu du commerce équitable)

D'ailleurs, le petit garnement venait de rentrer dans le bureau. Le choixpeau arbora son expression la plus sévère et regarda d'un air suspicieux le garçon s'approcher. Celui-ci se tortillait sur place et jetait par moment quelques coups d'œil au chapeau. Parfois, ses lèvres se crispaient comme s'il se retenait d'éclater de rire devant l'accoutrement grotesque du bout de tissu parlant.

-Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé… bredouilla le garçon.

Si seulement le choixpeau avait le pouvoir de se retourner et de le bouder ! Mais il ne pouvait pas, et il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir ce visage enfantin et rieur devant lui. Néanmoins, il prit la peine de lire dans son esprit avant. Normalement, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, mais le directeur n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher et le réprimander. Et de toute façon, Merlin n'avait que ce qu'il méritait ! Il voulut écarquiller les yeux de colère et de dégout devant ce qu'il voyait en lui.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment désolé !, s'offusqua-t-il. C'est ton père qui t'a envoyé ici ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Le garçon plissa les yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur. Il attrapa le chapeau et le posa sur sa tête avant de courir en dehors du bureau. Merlin vagabondait dans les couloirs du château au gré de ses envies, les connaissant déjà par cœur alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé sa scolarité. Le choixpeau fulminait alors qu'il s'enfonçait sur le crâne chevelu du rouquin. Il s'appuya de tout son poids sur le garnement dans l'espoir de lui bloquer la vue.

BINGO ! Le garçon ne voyait plus rien et il se cogna violemment contre une armure dans un tintement assourdissant avant de s'écrouler par terre, enchevêtré dans les différents éléments métalliques. Il se mit à lancer de multiples parjures qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe quel ecclésiastique et lui auraient valu de mauvaises représailles de la part de ses parents. Le choixpeau se dit qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour leur en parler à ceux-là. Il espérait bien que Merlin se fasse punir… Un petit tour aux cachots serait parfait ! Mais évidemment, il savait que jamais il n'écoperait d'une telle punition… Peut-être serait-il privé de dessert pour quelques jours, mais pas plus.

Le directeur de Poudlard se trouvait être particulièrement laxiste avec son propre fils alors qu'il ne tolérait rien de ses élèves. A peine faisaient-ils une petite erreur ou parlaient-ils un peu trop en cours qu'ils récoltaient des heures de colle. C'était surement ça qui avait fait de Poudlard l'une des meilleures écoles de magie au monde en seulement une centaine d'années… Quoi qu'il en soit, le Choixpeau s'en fichait bien lorsqu'il s'agissait des élèves, mais dès que le directeur se tournait vers lui, il priait le ciel pour qu'il se taise. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir tourner en rond dans son bureau à lancer des insultes contre l'univers. Et parfois même, il menaçait le chapeau de le balancer par la fenêtre s'il osait prononcer un mot. Pour le couvre-chef dont l'activité favorite était de parler, cela s'avérait être difficile de ne pas proférer et il s'était de nombreuses fois retrouvé suspendu dans le vide.

Bref, plongé dans ses pensées, le chapeau parlant n'avait pas remarqué que Merlin se relevait déjà et s'excusait auprès de l'armure avant de repartir en courant. N'avait-il pas retenu la leçon la première fois ? Peut-être que s'il se cassait une jambe, enfin arrêterait-il de courir comme un parfait idiot. Poudlard deviendrait un sacré foutoir l'année suivante avec ce gamin dans les couloirs vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. L'école serait-elle encore un seul morceau à la fin de ses sept ans ? Le choixpeau parierait sur le contraire.

-Tiens, pour me faire pardonner Choixpeau ! Je vais te faire tout beau ! Enfin, ce seront les elfes qui feront le boulot !, chantonna-t-il sous le même air que la chanson traditionnelle de la cérémonie de répartition.

SWOUF ! Il lança le chapeau qui voltigea en direction d'une petite créature drôlement laide aux grandes oreilles. Celle-ci, un elfe de maison que le bout de tissu avait maintes fois vu s'affairer dans le bureau directorial, l'attrapa au vol et transplana immédiatement dans une pièce puant l'humidité. Le couvre-chef commença à paniquer. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Quel supplice allait-il encore subir à cause de Merlin ? Soudain, il comprit quand il vit une planche de bois s'approcher dangereusement de lui alors que l'elfe de maison trottinait rapidement vers un seau. Il était rempli d'un liquide blanc aux bulles aux lueurs rosées.

-NOOOOON !, hurla-t-il. Glou glou, noooon, au secours, glou glou, beuglait-t-il alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

S'il avait eu des poumons, il aurait probablement été mort noyé. S'il avait eu un estomac et des papilles gustatives, il ne se serait probablement pas gêné pour vomir dans les mains de la petite créature.

Frrr, frrr. L'elfe de maison frottait le choixpeau, l'étirer dans tous les sens, faisant abstraction totale des cris de douleur du bout de tissu, étouffés par le liquide savonneux.

Frr, frr, frr, un petit coup par ci.

Shrack, shrack, shrack, étiré par là.

Roll, roll, roll, entouré comme ça.

Criiiiiick, criiiiick, criiiiick, essoré comme une éponge.

Tap tap tap, envoyé valser vers la planche en bois.

Glou, glou, glou, encore un petit peu noyé, ce n'est jamais trop demandé !

Frr, frr, frr, astiquez comme jamais vous n'avez astiqué !

Tap tap tap, est-ce enfin fini ?

Frr, frr, frr, ça ne le sera jamais !

Tap, tap, tap. Il aurait pu en saigner !

Zou ! C'était enfin terminé. Le choixpeau, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, atterrit mollement sur un fil métallique tendu le long de la pièce.

Clap. Clap. Deux pinces à linges et le voilà suspendu comme un vulgaire vêtement. Il regarda autour de lui et jura, remarquant qu'il côtoyait d'un peu trop près des culottes blanches (enfin, plutôt grises si vous voulez son avis) et des chemises bleues trouées de tous les côtés.

Quand le directeur revint de voyage, il prit plusieurs jours à remarquer l'absence du choixpeau. Mais la rentrée arrivant, il ne pouvait guère faire autrement que de mettre la main dessus. Il ne le trouva qu'au bout d'une semaine, alors qu'il eut enfin la bonne idée de poser la question à un elfe de maison. Il retrouva le couvre-chef, plié en quatre parmi le linge propre, muet comme une carpe. Il ne prononça pas un mot avant plusieurs semaines, jour de la cérémonie de répartition où il n'avait guère d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ah enfin, c'était le tour de Merlin. S'il avait pu rire, le choixpeau ne se serait pas gêné.

Il s'enfonça profondément sur son crâne, prenant soin de lui cacher la vue et ne prit même pas la peine d'engager une conversation avec lui. Il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Le bout de tissu savait déjà à quel point le petit garçon rêvait d'entrer à Serdaigle. A vrai dire, il y aurait bien eu sa place. Il était malin comme un singe. Gryffondor ne lui aurait pas déplu non plus. Merlin avait toujours admiré ses parents, de véritables lions purs souches ! Pour finir, Poufsouffle était plutôt attirant. Le garçon y aurait passé une scolarité simple, heureuse, entouré d'amis fidèles et travailleurs. Que de bonnes influences sur lui ! Il en aurait bien eu besoin. Mais non… Le choixpeau ne comptait pas lui faire plaisir. De plus, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une maison que le directeur, son papa chéri, détestait même s'il essayait de ne pas faire preuve de favoritisme. Masquant un sourire narquois, il clama, sa voix résonnant dans la Grande Salle :

-SERPENTARD !


End file.
